Princess
by Takagi Kami
Summary: Shishido Ryou é um garoto. Apesar do cabelo cumprido e do vestido cheio de babadinhos e lacinhos, ele tecnicamente é um menino. E que isso fique bem claro. [SilverPair  BL leve]


**Notas Iniciais: **Não perguntem. Eu também não sei o que eu estou fazendo aqui.  
Então, depois de assistir os Tenimyus compulsivamente e também assistir Princess Princess D feito louca... meu insano cérebro de fangirl associou: KenKen Shishido. KenKen Mikoto. Mikoto Crossdressing. Shishido Crossdressing??  
Foi dessa idéia que surgiu essa fic pequena e sem sentido. Oh, e ela podia ser muito melhor, eu _sei_. Da próxima vez que eu escrever Silver Pair, vou me esforçar mais. Eu prometo.  
Então, à fic:

**Princess**

Festivais em Hyoutei Gakuen são sempre eventos fantásticos. Diferente das outras escolas, a verba para cada turma é praticamente ilimitada (já que todos os alunos são ricos e/ou influentes), e isso permite que todos os trabalhos sejam luxuosamente bem produzidos. Em qualquer instituição, os dias de festival são sempre prazerosos, calmos, agradáveis...

-_Nãããããão_! _Ahn, isso dói! Arhg! Pára! Ah! Não, qualquer coisa menos isso!_

Esse é um típico primeiro dia de festival em Hyoutei Gakuen.

-_Shishido-kun! Quer parar de se debater? Eu não vou pode ajeitar o seu cabelo se você não ficar quieto!_

-_Mas eu não quero essa...tira essa coisa da minha cabeça!_

_-Shishido-kun, você está estragando a roupa. Por favor, colabore!_

As vozes que vinham de trás a porta do vestiário do clube de dança continuavam. Uma voz mais alta, masculina e particularmente irritada, continuava protestando, enquanto duas ou três vozes femininas pediam por colaboração e paciência. Atobe Keigo, do lado de fora do vestiário, suspirou.

-Shishido.-falou ele alto, em um costumeiro tom de superioridade.-Pare de resmungar e fique pronto logo. Ore-samanão gosta de esperar.

_-Pronto, Shishido-kun! Está perfeito! Já podemos ir._

_-Eu não vou sair daqui._

_-Eh?!_

_-Eu não sei como entrei nessa história, mas não vou sair daqui. Está decidido._

-Ore-sama ordena que você saia desse vestiário imediatamente, Shishido Ryou. Estamos perdendo tempo aqui, as outras salas já começaram suas exibições.

Atobe ouviu um grunido.

-_Por que eu tenho que me vestir desse jeito?!_

_-Shishido-kun e Atobe-sama não podiam fazer nada para o festival já que estavam tão ocupados com o tênis. Então Kizaragi colocou vocês como os modelos._

_-Mas por que _eu _tenho que usar isso? Atobe combina muito mais com esse tipo de...absurdo._

-Ore-sama já tinha seu figurino, Shishido.

Verdade. Do lado de fora do vestiário, as roupas de Atobe eram as de um lord inglês do século XIX. Casaco em um tom roxo-azulado, camisa de linho muito alva e calças escuras. E uma elegante cartola para completar.

Bons dez minutos se foram enquanto as meninas dentro do vestiário e Atobe tentavam convencer Shishido a deixar a compartimento. Somente a ameaça do vice-capitão de retirar Shishido do time surtiu efeito e o regular saiu..

Até mesmo Atobe ficou sem reação por uma fração de segundos diante da figura do garoto, que naquele momento, quase não podia ser chamado assim.

Shishido usava um vestido branco com babadinhos e rendas na barra abaixo do joelho, no final das mangas cumpridas e na gola alta. Delicadas meias brancas cobriam suas pernas, combinando com os sapatinhos pretos. Havia uma fita azul-celeste em torno de sua cintura e vários outros pequenos detalhes e laços em azul-marinho. A cabeça estava adornada por um chapéu que se prendia ao seu queixo por uma faixa clara e os cabelos cumpridos e castanhos caiam sobre seus ombros em cachos delicados.

-_Gekidasa daze._-resmungou ele.

Atobe se recuperou de sua estupefação rapidamente, como esperado, e sorriu um de seus sorrisos de _ore-sama_. Aquilo ia ser incrivelmente divertido.

Shishido Ryou era um garoto. Apesar dos cabelos cumpridos, apesar do rosto delicado, apesar da pouca altura...ele _tecnicamente_ era um garoto. E todos na escola sabiam disso.

-_Waaaah_, que linda! Eu não sabia que existia uma garota assim em Hyoutei!

Ou talvez não.

-Atobe, por que precisamos sair desfilando pela escola?-Shishido perguntou ao vice-capitão, irritado.

-Estamos convidando as pessoas à irem a nossa sala, o que você acha?-Atobe murmurou e depois falou mais alto, sorrindo para duas senhoras que passavam no corredor: -Nossa turma, 2-C está apresentando um trabalho sobre o século XIX. Ficaríamos muito honrados se pudessem nos assistir.

As duas senhoras caíram imediatamente nos charmes de Atobe, se dirigindo a sala da turma 2-C no mesmo segundo.

-Não é tão difícil, é?-Atobe falou para o garoto mais baixo.-Tente você.

Shishido resmungou bastante antes de se dirigir a um grupo de garotos visitantes, com algo no rosto que não poderia ser confundido com um sorriso verdadeiro nem pela pessoa mais ingênua existente.

-V-venham ver nosso trabalho sobre o século XIX, ficaríamos muito agradecidos.-ele parecia ter desenvolvido um tic nervoso no olho esquerdo enquanto falava com uma imitação de voz doce.

-Se você sair comigo, eu vou aonde você quiser.-foi a resposta pouco educada.

Shishido corou e puxou o garoto pela gola da camisa.

-Idiota, com quem pensa que está falando? Você está cansado de viver?!

Os visitantes se espalharam como folhas ao vento no instante seguinte, logo que Atobe puxou Shishido para longe pelo laço do chapéu.

-Ore-samaestá estupefato com sua capacidade de ser um completo idiota, Shishido Ryou. Agora se recomponha, nós ainda temos trabalho a fazer.

-Eu não vou continuar com essa idioti...

Shishido parou no meio da frase. A pessoa que vinha caminhando na direção deles pelo corredor cheio de pessoas não era ninguém além de seu irmão mais velho, Kousuke, quem com certeza _jamais_ o deixaria em paz se o visse vestido de menina. E naquele momento, foi justamente aquela pessoa que o avistou.

O especialista em dash deslizou para longe das mãos de Atobe como se fosse líquido e disparou na direção oposta, querendo pôr o máximo de distância possível entre si mesmo e seu irmão, que provavelmente estava correndo atrás dele para confirmar se o que vira era real ou não passava de uma ilusão de ótica.

Ele estava tão ocupado correndo como se sua vida dependesse disso que não percebeu alguém parado alguns metros adiante. Metros se transformaram em centímetros e logo Shishido estava colidindo com a pessoa, que o segurou em seus braços para impedir uma queda.

-Shishido-sempai?!

Shishido ergueu os olhos para encontrar Ohtori Chotarou olhando-o estupefato.

-Chotarou!-ele falou, querendo dizer "Por favor, me tire daqui!"

Chotarou não devia ter entendido nada, mas percebeu imediatamente o desespero do outro. Afinal, ninguém entendia mais de Shishido-sempai do que Ohtori Chotarou. Ele puxou o mais velho pelo braço e começou a correr.

No instante seguinte, Shishido estava apertado entre Chotarou, uma porta e uma parede, em um pseudo-aposento que cheirava fortemente a desinfetante.

-Isso é um...armário de vassouras?-perguntou ele.

-Foi o melhor que eu consegui pensar.-Chotarou falou, como se desculpasse.

Só então, Shishido percebeu (talvez por ser levemente difícil não notar, estando praticamente grudado ao garoto): Ohtori estava vestido com uma roupa de príncipe de histórias infantis, com direito a capa vermelha.

-Minha sala está interpretando a bela adormecida.-explicou o garoto, notando que o mais velho olhava suas roupas.-Eu acabei tendo que ser o príncipe.

-Pelo menos você não é a princesa.

-Isso seria estranho, porque eu sou alto...demais.

Mesmo sendo um ano mais novo, Chotarou era mais alto do que Shishido uns bons dez centímetros e ser lembrado do fato não deixava o último muito feliz. Ele ergueu o rosto para frisar sua insatisfação quanto ao comentário, mas parou ao notar que estava próximo _demais_ de seu kohai. Podia sentir suas respirações se chocando diante de seus rostos.

Os dois coraram, mas não desviaram os rostos. Shishido não queria fazê-lo porque isso seria agir como uma garota, enquanto Chotarou não se sentia inclinado a parar de olhar a bela figura diante de si.

-Sempai...-ele murmurou.-Sempai está...realmente muito bonito...

Os olhos se Shishido se arregalaram levemente, mais surpreso por Chotarou ter coragem de dizer algo assim do que por qualquer outra coisa. Afinal, até mesmo Jiroh, que dormia ¾ do dia, sabia que o garoto do primeiro ano tinha uma enorme queda pelo mais velho. Essa tinha, inclusive, sido a razão de sua entrada no clube de tênis.

Chotarou estava agora tão vermelho que o calor praticamente irradiava de suas bochechas e tremia levemente. E seu sempai achou que aquilo era realmente bonitinho. Estapeou-se mentalmente por esse pensamento. Então o mais novo começou a inclinar a cabeça na direção dele e a razão foi esquecida no canto entre as vassouras. Shishido percebeu que seus próprios pés estavam se erguendo na ponta dos sapatinhos de boneca. Os lábios de Chotarou estavam se entreabrindo e parecendo adoravelmente convidativos, Shishido se debruçava em seu peito, os olhos se fechando lentamente...

Ainda estavam nessa posição comprometedora quando a porta do armário foi aberta e uma voz, carregada por um sotaque de kansai, falou:

-Odeio interromper o casal, mas Atobe está procurando por você, Shishido.

Parado à da porta, estava um Oshitari Yuushi que trajava um kimono feminino laranja decorado em Edo Komon com faixa rubra e um kanzashi de flores de lótus adornando os cabelos escuros. O choque varreu o quase-beijo da cabeça de Shishido, que esqueceu até mesmo de corar e ficar sem jeito.

-Oshitari?!-espantou-se ele.-O que são essas roupas?

-Como se você pudesse falar, _mademoiselle_.- Oshitari disse, abrindo um leque dourado diante do rosto.-O trabalho da minha sala é sobre a era Edo. Ah, isso me lembra, Narusegawa da 1-D também está procurando você, Ohtori.

-A-ah, s-sim! Eu, então...ahnh...com licença, sempais!

Dizendo isso, Chotarou disparou pelo corredor aos tropeços, sem tornar a olhar para Shishido, o rosto tão rubro quanto a capa em seus ombros.

-Aí vai o seu príncipe, _mademoiselle Shishido._-Oshitari disse em tom irônico.

-Cala a boca.-Shishido resmungou, se lembrando, então, de corar.

Ele observou Ohtori correr até desaparecer de vista e secretamente pensou que Chotarou realmente tinha sido seu herói naquele dia (Afinal, se seu irmão o tivesse visto, o chamaria de _loli-shishi_ até a faculdade). Abafou o pensamento imediatamente. Afinal, tecnicamente, ele era um garoto. Podia estar vestido com babados e lacinhos, podia ter quase beijado um menino...mas tecnicamente, ele ainda era um garoto.

**Notas Finais:  
**E que tal o bônus? Claro, Saitou Takumi Oshitari Yuushi. Saitou Takumi Arisada-kaichou. Arisada-kaichou crossdressing com kimonos. Oshitari Yuushi crossdressing com kimonos. Eu quase desmaiei imaginando Saitou Tamuki em um kimono feminino laranja e kanzashi no cabelo xD  
Nyan, mas o BL foi tão leve que dá até desgosto, ne? Da próxima vez eu melhoro esse detalhe xD Colocar o Oshitari e o Shishido pra fazer crosdress, vestir o Atobe de lord inglês e o Choutarou de príncipe é o suficiente pra um dia de trabalho 66.  
Então, não esqueçam as reviews!  
Até a próxima!


End file.
